The need for controlling devices of this kind for exhaust-gas turbocharging devices, which serve as an open-loop charge pressure control or charge pressure apparatus, is due on the one hand to the increasing demands on internal combustion engines with regard to emissions, responding qualities and comfort, and on the other hand, due to increasingly complex configurations of exhaust-gas turbochargers used for internal combustion engines. A generic device contains an estimated value unit which builds on a physical model of the internal combustion engine, a regulating unit for determining at least one regulating intermediate variable, which typically involves a regulating exhaust-gas back pressure, or a variable dependent on a nominal exhaust gas back pressure, in dependence upon a nominal charge pressure and an actual charge pressure measured as an operating parameter or derived from operating parameters, as well as an actuating signal generating unit for generating at least one actuating signal for at least one actuator of the turbine system.
A device of this kind for controlling exhaust-gas turbocharging is known, for example, in document WO 2006/106058 A1. This is a form of a model-based control insofar as physical models of the corresponding internal combustion engine, which require a modeling of the features of this internal combustion engine including the turbine system and the compressor system, are used in the estimated value unit as well as the regulating unit and the actuating signal generating unit. With regard to the development of numerous very different engine and exhaust-gas turbocharger configurations, the problem of needing to expend disadvantageously high effort on the development and maintenance of these control devices for these different configurations with correspondingly different algorithms and functions can be caused.